inland_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Valley Girls
The Valley Girls (referred to as such by David Lynch on set, as seen in the Lynch 2 ''documentary) are a group of mysterious, presumably supernatural girls who appear to Sue, alternately acting as Greek chorus, spirit guides, friends, and mocking bullies. They ultimately seem to have Sue's best interests at heart, and help her bring about the demise of the Phantom. They appear as a group of women hanging around Sue's house, then as a group of drug-addicted prostitutes on Hollywood Boulevard, following Sue's trajectory. They repeatedly use the phrase, "Look at us and tell us if you've known us before." Characters '''Lanni '(Emily Stofle) is sympathetic during Kari's breakup, saying it's not easy to find someone else when you feel like shit. Terri (Jordan Ladd) Lori (Kristen Kerr) Chelsi '(Terryn Westbrook) '''Sandi '(Jamie Eifert) '''Dori (Kathryn Turner) is somewhat self-absorbed and a know-it-all. While the other girls try to help Kari through her breakup, Dori unsympathetically says she saw it coming, than says, "He's gone. Find someone else." Kari '(Michelle Renea) goes through a breakup and is depressed. '''Salli '(Wendy Rhodes) '''Tammi (Mikhaila Aaseng) Things That Happened The Valley Girls first appear to Nikki/Sue shortly after she becomes trapped in the world of the film. She walks into the red lamp room in her house; the lamp shorts out after showing her an image of Billy, and seven of the Valley Girls appear in darkness, highlighted as they speak with a flashlight. Lanni says, "Look at us and tell us if you've known us before." Kari, Lori, Chelsi, Lanni and Dori then speak about a man with whom they were all sexually involved. Lanni and Chelsi talk about a "little shaking thing" he did when he was "you know." Dori says she let him do anything. They might be talking about Billy, as Sue begins crying. They then tell Sue, "In the future, you will be dreaming, in a kind of sleep. When you open your eyes, someone familiar will be there." Sue covers her face, and when she uncovers it, she is in Poland. Lanni and Lori are there. Lanni: This is the street. Lori: Do you want to see? Lanni: Just down the way. Sue then receives a communication from the Lost Girl, and returns to her house. Lanni and Lori open the window curtain, revealing a snowy Polish street below. Another day, the Valley Girls lounge around in Sue's house talking Kari through a breakup. Sue does not speak, but follows the conversation closely and seems to enjoy the bonding. They note that "tonight will be good," and Lori says, "There's always a chance with tits like yours, Kari." Tammi sings a line from "The Locomotion": "You gotta swing your hips now." Lanni then flashes the girls, saying, "These are gonna bring 'em in like Flynn." The girls all compliment Lanni's breasts, then break into a spontaneous ''dance number to Little Eva’s “The Locomotion.” The song stops abruptly and the girls disappear. Trivia * Emily Stofle married David Lynch in 2009, and they have a daughter together. She was also part of the ''Inland Empire construction team, and has acted in several other Lynch productions: the Out Yonder short "Neighbor" as the neighbor, the short Boat as the narrator, and the Dior short Lady Blue Shanghai as an extra. She will appear in the upcoming third season of Twin Peaks in an unspecified role. * Jordan Ladd is the daughter of Charlie's Angels ''star Cheryl Ladd, and the granddaughter of the Golden Age movie star Alan Ladd. She starred in ''The Darkened Room, a short on David Lynch's website which inspired several aspects of Inland Empire. In the short, she played a role similar to the Lost Girl.